Who would have thought?
by Heart's Fate
Summary: Sequel to Shower Mishap. Three years have passed, and Randy is ready to tell Amy he loves her. But when it comes to it can he? Or will everything just become screwed up? RandyAmy, JohnTrish.
1. Prologue

**Title**: _**Who Would have Thought?**_

**Disclaimer**: Like I've said before I don't own anything.

**Notes:** Takes three years after Shower Mishap. Just a short story I thought ya'll would like.

**Pairing**s: Randy/Lita, John/Trish and a few more.

**Summary**: Three years have passed since the little shower incident. Now Randy is ready to tell the woman he loves, he loves her. But can he? or will everything just go completely wrong?

Thanks justagirl8225 for looking over my stories for me.

* * *

**Prologue**

Randy Orton lied back against the bed. His blue eyes glaring up at the ceiling, a smile playing on his lips. Today was the day. If everything went right...then he'd be able to ask her. There was no denying it. He loved the woman. He'd be damned if he let her slip through his fingers. The third generation superstar had everything planned out for this evening. His smile widened at the thought of her beautiful face.

"Yo, Randy you in there?" The superstars' attention fell to the door. He sighed, getting up from his bed to open the door.

"Hey John."

The brown haired wrestler smirked, patting the younger man on the shoulder. "Ya ready?" he asked as he stepped into the hotel room.

The self-proclaimed Legend Killer ran a hand through his hair. "To tell you the truth. I'm afraid."

John couldn't help but smile. "Hey man. I know how you feel. I was nervous when I finally got the nerve to ask Trish." His smiled widened at the thought of his blonde haired wife. "Now look at us."

Randy rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Yeah...still crazy as ever."

"Wouldn't have it an' other way." John took a seat on the couch. "So how ya planning to do it?"

"That's none of your business." the brown haired wrestler smiled.

John rose a hand to his heart, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "That hurts. And I thought I was your best friend."

Randy scoffed as he took a seat opposite of his friend, "So I thought."

Cena rolled his eyes, "Ya going to tell me or what?"

He shrugged, "Just taking her out to a nice dinner. Then I have everything set up so I can take her for a little night under the stars. I know how much she loves taking walks on the beach."

John leaned back, "You know Ames doesn't like all that traditional shit." Randy nodded as the brown haired wrestler continued, " How ya plan to get her all dolled up?"

"Trish said she'd help me out." Randy said, glanced at the shorter wrestler.

"Ah so that's why neither one of 'em is here."

Randy nodded, "Trish agreed to keep Amy out while I figure everything out. And you my dear friend, you're gonna be helping me."

"I'm not asking the girl to marry you."

Randy frowned, "I didn't want you too. I just need help figuring out what to say."

John shook his head slightly, "Man, that's something you've got to figure out yourself. It's gotta be something from your heart."

The dark haired man frowned as he leaned back, arms crossed. "Some friend you are."

John rose his hands up in a defensive manner. "Chill. I'm just tellin' you. She's your girl. If I were you I'd be callin' Jeff or Matt about now."

An eyebrow rose in question. "Why would I want to do that?"

John ran a hand through his hair. "Well they are her best friends. They know her the best."

The third generation superstar sighed. "Man, I think this is the first time I'm actually scared of something."

John laughed.

Randy's eyes narrowed, "Like you weren't?"

John nodded, "'Course I was. I kept thinkin' like she'd say no or I'd screw up so badly she wouldn't want to marry me." He smiled, "But then it turned out all good. I asked her and she said yes, you know the rest."

Blue eyes widened. "Shit, what if she does say no? Or I make a complete fool of myself?"

"Dude...what happened to my friend? The one who was always confident. Especially when it came to the ladies."

"Just...there's something different about her. I mean seriously, this is the longest relationship I've been in."

John laughed, "I know. Three years."

Randy smirked, "Yeah. I don't want to lose her. I...love her."

John opened his mouth to speak but the ringing of Randy's cell phone stopped him. The third generation superstar excused himself, picking up the phone.

**-X-**

"Talk to me."

"Hey hon."

His smile widened, "Hey baby. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just out with Trish."

'I know' He thought to himself. "Having fun?"

The redheaded Diva laughed, "As much fun as I can have when with the some times bubbly blonde."

"Hey! I resent that." He heard Trish exclaim from somewhere near the redhead.

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "We're still on for tonight right?"

"You bet. I wouldn't miss it. I mean it is our three year anniversary."

"Good girl. Now don't forget. Dress nicely." He could just image her face falling into a little pout as those words escaped his lips.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing. I love the way you dress. It's just that this is place is a bit fancy. So dressy you know."

"But honey-" she whined.

Randy sighed, "Amy...you promised."

The woman sighed in defeat. "Yeah I know. We're only going to be here for two more hours and then I'll be back to get ready. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'm picking you up."

"Okay, see you in a few hours. Bye hon."

"Bye babe"

**-X-**

John frowned slightly. "Why haven't you told her?"

Randy waved him off, "I'm telling her tonight."

John smiled. Randy stood from his seat, moving to his bedroom.

"Oh John just to let you know. Stay away from the restaurant tonight, ok?"

"I don't even know where your takin' her."

Randy smiled, "Good. Then I won't have to worry about you spying on me."

John rolled his eyes, "I don't spy."

Randy laughed before directing a glare at his best friend. "Sure so thats why I kept seeing your ugly mug every time I turned around when I took Amy on that cruise."

"Ain't mah fault Trish wanted to go on that Disney cruise too."

"I'm sure. Just don't spy ok?"

"Fine." John huffed, crossing his arms.

Randy's brow rose. "You planning on stay here or something?"

"Man that's harsh. Trying to kick me out"  
"Just asking."

"I got nothin' better to do. Trish is out with your girl."

Randy shrugged. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Don't cause to much damage."

"You act like Imma blow up the room or something."

"With you anything is possible."

John glared at the retreating form of Randy Orton.

* * *

Randy sighed as he exited the shower. A towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He could hear the beats emitting from the living area of the hotel room. The man shook his head. 'I bet he fell asleep again.' It was common for John to come visit Randy whenever Trish left the brown haired wrestler to spend some time with the girls'. And every time, he'd fall asleep on one of the couches in the hotel room.

He walked into his bedroom, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. 'An hour left to go.' Randy smiled, he was getting more and more excited with each passing second, yet he also couldn't help but shake the nervousness that was currently running through his body.

Something could happen between now and that time. Randy mentally slapped himself. No he can't think like that. Everything will go perfect. He'll tell the girl he loves her and then ask her to marry him. It's that simply. So what if he was only 28 years old. He knew he wanted to be with this woman and he'd be damned if he let anything get in the way of that.

Randy moved swiftly around the bedroom. He dressed in a finely pressed black Armani suit. The third generation wrestler smiled at his reflection. 'This it.' He stuffed a black velvet box into the suit pocket. Now he had to do was be patient until he went to pick her up at 6.

* * *

"Excited?" Trish asked, as she put the finishing touches on Amy's hair. The red locks were pulled up into a neat bun, pinned securely. A few strands curled to cascade down the redhead's back. Little butterfly clips complimenting the style.

Amy smiled, "I'm always ready when it comes to him."

Trish's brow rose, "Are you going to tell him?"

The redhead's smile slowly disappeared as she sighed looking down to her hands. "I don't know. I mean I want to but I'm afraid he might not feel the same way."

"You've been together for three years now. He hasn't looked at another girl since." At the pointed look from the redhead, the blonde Canadian corrected herself. "Okay so maybe he has, but you can't blame him. It's in men's nature to look at other woman."

"You're not helping his cause any Trish." Amy said, frowning as her arms crossed over her chest.

The pregnant blonde laughed softly, "Sorry, but I still think you should tell him you love him." Her hand shot up to her stomach. "Oh" She winced slightly, a soft smile coming to play on her lips.

Amy turned to her best friend, "You okay?" Trish nodded, "The baby kicked." She said happily. Her hand reached out for the redheads, placing it over her swollen stomach.

The extreme Diva smiled, "John must be proud."

Trish beamed, "I think he's more excited then I am. I don't think that's possible but you should just see him. Won't let me do a thing. He treats me like I'm going to break or something."

The girls' shared a laugh.

"Well at least he's taking good care of you. If not then I'd have to give him little pounding."

The blonde hugged her redhead friend tightly. She glanced at the clock. 5:50.

"Well, Ames. Looks like lover boy will be arriving shortly. All you need to do is apply your lipstick and your set."

Trish smiled as her friend hurried to the bathroom, being careful to not trip while attempting to run in high heels. She was exciting for her two friends. Amy especially. The poor girl had no clue what was planned for her this evening and she was in for quite the shocker.

A sharp knock interrupted the blondes' thoughts. "Coming." The blonde made her way to the door. Opening it slowly. "Randy. My don't we look charming." she said smiling at the nicely dressed man.

Randy smiled charmingly at the woman. "Hey Trish." He bent down planting a friendly kiss on her cheek. "How's the baby?"

"She's good."

The dark haired wrestler laughed, "John's set that it's a boy."

Trish frowned placing a hand on her stomach. "Nope, it's most certainly a girl."

Randy nodded, "Is Amy ready?" He asked, glancing behind her for any sign of the redhead.

"She just applying some last touches." Trish turned away from the man to call to her redheaded friend.

"I'm coming." Came the softened reply.

Randy watch, eyes widening as the woman made her way out of the bathroom. She wore a strapless black evening gown that fitted her body perfectly. The dress had two slits that ran down the length of her dress, to reveal well formed legs. The dress showed everyone of her delicious curves. He released the breathe he had been holding.

"Amy...wow." He looked the woman over once more. "You look stunning."

A light rose tint came to the woman's cheek. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so nervous. It was simply an anniversary dinner with the man she been dating for three years now. The man she loved. Yet even now, he can make her feel like a giddy love struck school girl.

"See Amy I told you he would love the dress."

Amy scowled at the blonde playfully. "Don't you need to go find your husband?"

Trish's brow rose slightly glancing between the two. She opened her mouth to reply when it hit her. "Right. I'll leave you too alone now. Have fun!" she chirped happily before leaving the room.

Randy stared into her hazel depths, licking his lips unconsciously. "Ready to go?" He asked softly, offering his arm to the beautiful woman before him.

Amy smiled happily accepting the offered arm. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Final Notes**: I hope you liked it. Read and Review please! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: _**Who Would have Thought?**_

**Disclaimer**: Like I've said before I don't own anything. The only thing I own are a few DVDs and a few figures that's it.

**Notes**: Takes three years after Shower Mishap. Things are of my doing it follows no storylines obviously.

**Pairings**: Randy/Lita, John/Trish, Stacy/Shane and a few others possibly.

**From the Author**: Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated this story since July...I'm sorry guys. I wonder if people even still read this. Anyway,I hope you all like it. So enjoy and don't forget to **_Read and Review_**.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

The young man opened the door for his girlfriend. The redheaded woman smiled as he took her by the hand and led them into the restaurant.

"Randy you really didn't need to go to the extreme for this you know." Amy said laughing as the dark haired wrestler bowed playfully to her.

"Nonsense. Everything is extreme when it comes to the most extreme Diva in the WWE." Randy waited patiently for the hostess to find his name before she lead them to a table set near the windows. As the dark haired man pulled the chair out for Amy to sit, she took the opportunity to look at the view. From where the pair sat, they had a beautiful view of the city just below. The lights of the houses and stars created the most breath-taking view.

"Aw...Randy it's beautiful." Amy whispered not taking her eyes off the sight. The legend killer smiled before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it is. I knew you would like it. That's why I brought you here but to tell you the truth it's not as beautiful as you." His smile widened at the light blush that came to her cheeks. He reached out gently grabbing her chin and turned her face to him. Her eyes danced with emotions as the 28-year-old bent his head down slightly to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Ahem." A cough behind interrupting the tender moment. Randy looked behind to see the impatient waiter and rolled his eyes. Amy took her seat so Randy could do his gentlemanly duty of pushing her seat in before he; himself could take his seat. "Would you care to start out with drinks?"

"Two glasses of white wine please." The waiter nodded, turning on heel quickly to retreat to the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind."

Amy shook her head, "That's fine." She glanced down at the menu in her hands. The prices were outrageous. "Are you sure you want to eat here? Everything is so expensive."

"Don't worry about that. Order anything you'd like. This is my treat to you." Randy sent the woman a charming smile to reassure her. The redheaded Diva shrugged but smiled nonetheless.

The next few minutes the pair sat quietly as they skimmed over the menu. During that time the waiter had returned with their drinks, only to be sent away for a few more minutes as the pair was still undecided. After a moment or two Amy had decided she simply wanted the filet mignon with a cup of clam chowder soup. Randy nodded, stating that he would have the same. When the waiter had returned they placed their order. Randy choosing for his to be done medium well while Amy wanted hers' well done. The waiter offered the happy couple a smile before disappearing once again.

The two had fallen into quick conversation as they waited for their food. Randy smiled calmly as she continued to tell him about this and that, although inside his heart was racing. His hand was tucked inside his suit pocket, fingering the velvet box inside. No sooner had Amy begun to discuss the name's she and Trish had come up with for the baby did the food arrive.

They both fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, listening to the soft tunes that flooded the elegant restaurant. Both Randy and Amy remained unaware of the pair sitting a short distance away.

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this..." The disgruntled male said as he leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed as he glared at the blonde across from him.

"Oh Shane be quiet. You know you're just as curious about how this is going to turn out. So stop your complaining." The blonde replied calmly for what seemed like the 50th time since they had arrived.

Gregory Shane Helms sighed yet again. She did have a point, he was curious to know what would happen between his long time best friend and her boyfriend, but that didn't mean he had to like spying on her.

"Fine watch them but I refuse to I'm just here to eat, Stace. Remember that."

The blonde rolled her eyes, she opened her mouth to talk back only to be interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She smiled as she reached into her purse and retrieved her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Stace how's it goin'?" the all to familiar voice asked.

"John, nothing really happened yet." Stacy answered, shaking her head as Shane tried not to laugh at her expression. "You know I'd call you if anything did."

"I'm just checkin'. He hasn't asked yet?"

"I just said no John."

"Okay okay chill woman no need to get all uptight."

"John..." Stacy's voice was low.

"Anyway what are they doin'?" He quickly asked.

"Really Cena what do you do when you come to a restaurant. They're eating and talking. Apparently, Randy just told Amy a funny joke cause she nearly choked on her water from laughing." Although she couldn't see him, she knew John was frowning on the other end.

"You'll..."

Stacy quickly cut him off before he finished. "Don't worry I'll call you if anything changes. John I promise, okay. Calm down and tell Trish I said hi. Good bye." She hung up before he got another chance

The leggy blond looked up and smiled. "That man is just as bad as Dawn I swear."

Shane chuckled before taking a sip of his soda. His eyes fell on the pair only tables away. "Looks like something is happening."

Stacy's face brightened and she quickly redirected her attention.

* * *

The unique pair had just finished their dinner. Amy continued to chatter happily as Randy listened to how her day with Trish went.

"I have something special for you when we get home." Amy said with a smile.

Randy's brow rose slightly. "Oh really? And what is that?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise."

Randy pouted. The redhead laughed.

"Sorry hun but that doesn't work on me."

"That ain't fair." Randy continued to pout, "You girls use it all the time and get away with shit but when a guy tries it doesn't work." He paused a moment taking in the expression on her face. "What did I say something?"

Amy shook her head, ""Ain't? You're spending way too much time with John. You're starting to talk like him."

Randy's face contorted slightly. "Woman please, there is no way I am...I didn't again didn't I?"

Amy laughed. Randy smiled coolly as a hand ran through his hair. Now would be the perfect time. He fingered the velvet box in his pocket.

"Amy I have something I think we need to talk about." Randy started.

The redhead's laughter ceased as she looked up into serious blue eyes. "And what's that?"

"You know how much I care about you." The diva nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that...I love you."

Blue eyes shifted as they watched her expression change. Her eyes appeared to water. "Amy..."

"You...love me?" She repeated as if unsure of what he had just said. He nodded, his brows knotted in confusion. She chocked back a small sob. "I love you too." She whispered, looking him directly in the eyes.

A huge smile took over the legend killers face. "You have no idea how much that makes me happy." He leaned over the table, Amy meeting him halfway as the two shared a kiss. Randy was first to pull away, never breaking eye contact.

"There's something else I want to say." He took a deep breath, his hand grabbing hold of the box in his pocket. "Amy...will -"

"Well look what we have here."


End file.
